Le plus beau jour de ma vie
by misro
Summary: Ooliver est visiblement très heureux. Marcus est a bout de nerfs. Les voila en retenue après s'être battus : CONFRONTATION. Yaoi oliverXmarcus. enjoy ! OS


**Author : Misro**

**Dsclaimer : les persos ne sont pas a moi blablabla...**

**Couple : OliXMarcus bizarre...**

Re bonjour ! Ce matin, je me suis levée très tard. A dix heures. Oui, pour moi, c'est tard ;). Hier soir, j'ai vu Saw3, et , loin de cauchemarder, j'ai rêvé de ce ravissant petit os. Aussitôt douchée, je me suis mise devant word, et TADAM! C'est mon premier vrai OS, donc bon, je n'attends pas de miracle, il sera forcémene trop long.

ENJOY !

**

* * *

**

**Le plus beau jour de sa vie.**

« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

Oliver chantait. Pas forcément très bien, ni très juste, mais il chantait, prenant le tube en verre comme micro. Les yeux fermés, bouche grande ouverte, il n'aurait pas eu l'air déplacé a un concert, ou juste en tant que fan dérangé. Habituellement, le châtain évitait de se ridiculiser. Il avait une fierté, il y tenait. Mais il venait de gagner la coupe de Quidditch, d'être porté en triomphe par une foule d'élèves en délire… Et d'insulter Flint, avec lequel il s'était ensuite violement battu, le faisant écoper de cette retenue. Oliver s'en fichait : il avait gagné. Et il nettoyait le sol de la salle de potion, accessoirement. Jamais il n'avait vu le brun aussi calme, blasé, même carrément désabusé. Plus son regard se faisait sombre, et plus Oliver resplendissait, reprenant à tue-tête le refrain des Biizar'sisters. Flint astiquait, sans dire un mot, les nerfs en boule, pendant que l'autre crétin glandait, lui perforant les tympans à chaque nouvelle note. Il venait de remarquer que la pluparts des gens qui chantait faux avait la fâcheuse habitude de chanter fort. Au bout d'un moment, alors que le châtain entamait le deuxième couplet d'une chanson qui en possédait douze, il se fit violence pour surmonter son humiliation récente et alla le frapper derrière le crâne :

« Ferme-la, crétin ! Il reste plus de la moitie de la salle à laver, et tu n'as encore rien fait ! »

Oliver préparait déjà ses poings à intervenir, mais une idée, bien plus vicieuse, naquit sous ses beaux cheveux soyeux. Il eut un regard plein de compassion, se saisit - a l'ancienne- d'une serpillère et alla la tremper dans le seau d'eau :

« C'est vrai que pour toi, ça doit être dur à vivre… Une gueule de merde, le célibat a vie et la coupe qui vient de te passer sous le nez, c'est… »

…Une grossière erreur de sa part. Flint était sous pression depuis trois bonnes semaines, et les occasions de se défouler devenaient si rare… Qu'il ne fallait pas les laisser filer. Le seau se renversa, mais Oliver n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à essayer d'écarter la poigne qui lui coupait le souffle. Se battre en retenue, il n'y avait bien qu'un Serpentard pour avoir une idée comme ça. Une lueur étrange, différente et malsaine était apparue dans les prunelles déjà obscures de Flint, et le châtain s'en rendit compte quand il se pencha vers lui pour lui susurrer :

« C'est peu être dur pour moi, mais ça va l'être encore plus pour toi, Woodie. »

Flint sortit sa baguette, et lança un sortilège d'emprisonnement. Le châtain, attaché par les bras grâce a d'invisibles chaînes, déglutissait. Or de question de s'excuser, de le supplier ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Oliver fit bien mieux. Gonflant ses poumons, il se mit à brailler, dans l'ultime espoir que quelqu'un l'entende avant que le brun ne se décide à le tuer. Un pied se posa sur son abdomen, et effectua une forte pression. Le châtain cria, se tortillant sur les côtés. Flint souriait. Il avait le dessus. S'asseyant sur son torse, il se baissa pour approcher son visage du sien :

« Tu sais… Ici, personne ne t'entendras… Je pourrais te torturer à ma guise… Voir pire… Te soumettre… Ouais, ça me dirait bien, ça… »

Un doigt, qui passait trop près de sa bouche, fut cruellement mordu, et Flint le gifla sans retenue. S'il avait eu une once de pitié pour le Gryffondor, elle avait belle et bien disparue, et le brun était décidé à lui en faire baver. Il fouilla de sa poche, en sortit un couteau a cran d'arrêt, faisant taire immédiatement Oliver.

« Comme les Moldus… Ces imbéciles dangereux… »

Le père d'Oliver était un Moldu, mais il se garda bien d'en parler. La lame virevoltait entre les doigts du brun, doté d'une dextérité aussi étonnante qu'effrayante. Le couteau vint se loger entre la peau d'Oliver et son tee-shirt, qui dans un sifflement se déchira en deux. Les débris tombèrent sur le sol. Le châtain comprit avec un frisson que le couteau, toute origine Moldue soit-elle, avait été modifié. Une lame normale ne coupait pas aussi bien. La main de Flint se posa, légère, sur son ventre, retraçant doucement les abdos, remontant aux pectoraux pour ensuite venir caresser la jugulaire.

« Pourquoi tu rougis, Woodie ? »

Oliver aurait voulu savoir rester de marbre face a ça. Ou avoir simplement la force de fermer les yeux quand la main changea de direction pour aller s'infiltrer dans son pantalon, forçant le passage jusqu'à son sexe.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

Les bras écartés, les joues rouges, le souffle court, Oliver comprenait que quelque chose allait arriver. Son corps était en mode danger, il ne se contrôlait pas, et l'état de peur dans lequel le châtain se trouvait ne l'aidait pas. Les dents du brun effleuraient ses tétons, alors que sa main droite pétrissait violement son entrejambe, qu'il sentait pulser sans pouvoir y remédier. Le pantalon subit le même sort que le tee-shirt.

Si vulnérable… Si impuissant… Si… Désirable. Voila le mot. Oliver avait toujours eu ce qu'il y avait de meilleur : Une famille unie, un physique irréprochable, une intelligence qui avait fait ses preuves, des amis fidèles, de bonnes notes, une équipes imbattable… Et Flint le jalousait pour ça. Le brun n'avait jamais connu ça. Sa famille détruite, son physique carré et imposant un respect terrifié, son manque de gentillesse, et ses efforts, qui n'étaient jamais récompensés…

Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne, plus violente que jamais. Il aimait sentir les autres réagir contre leur gré. Voir leur soi disant haine s'effriter pour laisser place au désir. Ils disaient tous le mépriser, le détester, n'éprouver pour lui qu'un dégout sans limite, et chacun avait jouit tout son saoul dans ses bras, une nuit, un près midi, un soir ou un matin. Flint manœuvrait avec facilité, changeant de masque, se glissant dans les esprits pour les manipuler a sa guise. Oliver ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Déjà, il le sentait faiblir. Ce frisson délicieux dans ses membres, ce petit truc dans ses yeux, le frémissement de ses lèvres… Voulant porter le coup de grâce, le brun le saisit par le menton, et posa sa bouche aux coins de la sienne.

« Salaud… Salaud, j'vais pas te laisser faire… »

Flint fut extrêmement surprit de voir qu'il n'avait vaincu que le corps d'Oliver, qui était déjà prêt pour le recevoir. Il était nu, et chaque partie de lui bouillait d'excitation. Flint s'assit a côté de lui, le regardant bander, le regard dénué d'expression. Puis, il tendit deux doigts : l'index et le majeur, et traça une douce ligne, de la jugulaire jusqu'à la cheville, passant par le ventre et caressant le sexe. Oliver se tendit, gémit, sans perdre de sa superbe, les larmes aux yeux. Ce qui le troublait était cette absence de sentiment en flint. Pas de joie, aucune jubilation, rien. Il n'était simplement pas satisfait de ne pas avoir brisé son esprit, son mental. Il ne réagissait pas comme les autres, et il était déçu. Il se leva, et abaissa sa baguette, lui rendant ainsi son indépendance. Il n'attendit pas qu'il se rhabille pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Flint ! »

Il se retourna, prêt à écouter ses insultes, a voir ses gestes obscènes, a supporter ses menaces stupides et tellement enfantines.

« Même ça, tu n'es pas capable de le terminer ? »

Oliver était rouge vif, et son état ne lui avait même pas permit de se lever entièrement, le laissant nu sur le sol de marbre. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une intensité que le brun qualifierait plus tard d'immoral. Il était essoufflé, il le fixait, il attendait. Une chose qu'ils avaient en commun était ce désir intenable d'avoir le dernier mot. Un sourire s'accrocha aux lèvres de Flint, qui referma la porte. A bon, il n'en était pas capable ? Le brun descendit les marches de pierre, toisant le jeune homme à terre. Indécent, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, devinant à l'avance quel goût aurait son amant. Doux ? Sucré ? Amer ? Peu importait. Il s'agenouilla face a lui, et lui passa la main sur la joue, la griffant légèrement, puis il fondit sur lui comme un oiseau sur sa proie. Etrangement, le châtain restait sur cette idée. C'était vraiment le plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

*toute heureuse*

Alors, alors? Vous avez aimé ? Je me suis éclatée a écrire ce petit texte... Reeeviews ?


End file.
